Faith is all you need
by Number Five
Summary: Fang left. It's that simple. But here, we find out his plan. To find long lost... family.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is my first Max Ride story. I hope you like it!**_

_Flying. _And I do not mean in an airplane_._I meant actual wings, flying across- did you really think i was going to tell you where I am? Come on.

My name is Fang. Yes, _the_Fang. The Fang that left Max for her own good. The Fang that started a blog on his adventures with the Flock. The Fang that desperately loves Maximum Ride.

You may be asking _Why did you leave, Fang? What about sticking with the Flock? _Well, I had some business to take care of, and I have no clue how long it will take. So, I left Max, knowing that she needed to save the world, and my problem would distract her away from that goal. Then of course, there was that idiot Dylan trying to take my place. God, I hated him. Stupid Jeb is telling everybody that Dylan is Max's soul mate, not me. That may have been another reason why I left, but not a main one, I swear.

So, right now, I was flying- fine, I'll tell you, but not specifically- across California. I heard there was another school here. I needed to look into that school. You see, I'm looking for somebody. Now, I only discovered her back when we got those papers from The Institute. You remember Max saying something about missing papers? Well, that's because I took them. Inside was some very important information about me, and my family.

But right now, I needed to find a place to rest for the day. Why day? Becuase I blend in better at night. Geez, do I have to explain everything? No wonder why Max was always complaining. I found a canopy of trees just inviting me to curl up and sleep. Well, there was no way I could say no. I lay down, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next night, I was up and flying, practicing some new moves. _Okay, bend left wing slightly down and..._There it was. I had finally perfected the cruising-left-turn that I had learned from the hawks back in Arizona. My black wings were practically invisible in the night. THis was my favorite part; the wind in my hair, feeling like nothing can take me down- if you tell anyone I said that, you will be dead. D E A D dead.

Just then a light shined up to me, then a bullet shot. I felt a sudden pain in my left wing, and came plumenting to the Earth. I landed with a thud. Looking up, I saw black heeled shoes, and above that, a white science coat, before I passed out.

* * *

**_Okay. I got the idea a few days ago, so please, REVIEW W/O ANY FLAME PLEASE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another shorty, I know. Right now, I don't feel like typing, so deal with it. **_

**_I really wish I owned Max and the Flock, but I only own Faith (the girl, not the conscept)_**

A throbbing pain woke me up. I slowly sat up, only to discover that I was in, you guessed it, a dog cage. The pain that woke me up was in my arm. I looked, and there was a small hole, like what you get from a shot. Great. The whitecoats were studying me... again. Yipee for me.

I looked around. There were more cages around me.

There was a kid in one who had a bunch of large spots on their skin, and was pacing his cage.

In another was a baby who was just laying there, with a tail and dog ears. I looked at the baby more closely, and sadly, it was not breathing.

In the closest cage to my right, there was a girl sitting upright, looking at me. She had dark blue eyes, almost black but not quite. She had black hair that came a little past her shoulders. I couldn't tell what she had in her, dog, panther...She was staring at me, a curious look on her face that was, I admit it, creepy. I kept looking, not wanting to make eye contact.

There was another boy in one cage, who had feathers instead of hair. And in another cage, there was-

"Who are you?" a voice asked. It was that girl.

"Fang," I said. "Who are you?"

"My name's Faith," she said. Okay.

"Which school are we at?" I asked.

"I think it's the one in Ohio, but I'm not sure," Faith said. Man, I must have been out for a while. There was an awkward silence next.

"So, what's up with you?" Faith asked. I must have looked confused, for she continued. "I mean, that kid's half panther, the one over there has 1% bird in him, giving him feathers for hair, I have wings and can fly..." Wait, she has wings?

**_Did ya like? Huh? Huh huh huh? Please review and tell me!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yellos peoples! Here is chap 3! And no, I don't own MR. That would be crazy/awesomeness._**

"You have wings?" I asked.

"Yeah, you wanna see them?" Faith asked, almost hopeful that I'd say yes.

"Sure," I said. She frowned at me.

"You don't talk alot," she said. I shrugged. Then she unfolded her wings. They had mostly black feathers, with white feathers accenting them, making the wings look either black or silvery, depending on the light. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Cool," I said, maintaining my non-talking status and earning a frown from her.

"So what do you have?" she asked.

"Wings like you," I said. She was about to say more, but then the door to the room opened, and Faith quickly collasped, motioning for me to do the same. I closed my eyes, but left them open enough to see. Two whitecoats walked in, and stood in front of Faith.

"Fianally," one said.

"Yes. It's about time we have the set," the other one said. Set? Of what?

"They do look so much alike," whitecoat-creep number 1 said. They were starting to drive me nuts with the vague talking. _Just spit it out!_ I wanted to scream.

"Well of course they do; they are twins, you know," WCN2 said. I was about to break my cover, when WCN1 said "Oh look; the baby isn't breathing. Someone better take it out before it starts to stink up the place." Both whitecoat-creeps thought this was extremely funny, and left. Faith and I both sat up at the same time.

"Did you hear what they were saying?" Faith asked. I nodded.

"Oh my gosh," she said to herself.

"Poor kid," I said. She looked at me.

"Were you not even listening?_ Set? Twins? Alike?" _Faith asked. I realized what she was getting at.

"There is no way..." I said.

"Well who else were they talking about?"

"I don't know... the cat kid or someone," I said.

"Face it Fang: we're twins."

**_Bum bum BUMMMMMMMM! So what did ya think? Tell me tell me tell me!_**


End file.
